A Different Kind Of Fighting
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Things can easily take a change – sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Izuo, one-shot.


A loud bang followed by a sound of rolling cans made people stop whatever they were doing to turn and look at whatever had made that loud sound. The sky was dark, showing it was late at night. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and pretty much everyone had finished their business in the city, now only waiting to get home – safe and away from the ongoing fight between the enemies.

A still slightly smoking and bend on the middle cigarette was lying on the ground after being tossed there just a short moment ago, followed by a foot smashing it down to the concrete, forcing it to go out. The bleached blonde hair swayed shortly in the wind around the bartender uniform wearing male with a rather angry expression clouding his face, the mocha like eyes showing nothing but hatred and anger.

A wide Cheshire cat grin slowly curled up on the pale face as small hands found their ways down into the pockets on the fur edged jacket. Raven black hair hid just some of the black wearing male and the crimson red eyes watched the monster in front of him very carefully. He wouldn't want to get unnecessarily hurt in any way at all.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." The informant moved his grinning lips and slowly began to approach the furious blonde, his feet moving slowly forward on the soon to be very empty street. "If you're going to play dirty by throwing a freaking trashcan after me..." He paused to laugh shortly. "...Then you just have to ask. I don't mind playing dirty with my beloved monster."

Izaya's one crimson eye blinked down to a teasing wink as he finished his sentence. He stopped approaching the blonde, now only one or two short steps away from him. He felt different this day. He wanted something other than fighting and he was going to get it – whether the monster liked it or not.

"Shut up, flea!" The former bartender's yell sent a few people around them running away from the scene. No one would get in the way when it came to a fight between these two. No one wanted to get hurt or killed by the monster of Ikebukuro. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo's hands slowly curled together into tight fists and his hate filled eyes narrowed down to a very angry glare, all the hatred pointed directly at the man right in front of him. He wanted this man as far away as possible, out of this damn city and away from him. He hated being this angry just because the flea showed up.

"Why yes you did, Shizu-chan," Izaya said and shortened the distance between them with a short step closer to the other. "You told me that like a million times. I think I got it now, thank you." The grin quickly returned to his pale face and he pulled his hands up from the warm pockets, throwing his arms to both sides. "But I'm still here, am I not? Your words can't keep me from coming here, Shizu-chan. And neither can your monstrous strength."

Shizuo let a deep growl pass his tightly clenched teeth and he lowered his head slightly, like it would make his already sharp glare sharper. It didn't and he knew it but it was still worth a shot, wasn't it? Anything to scare this damn man out of there.

"Just get the hell out of here, flea!" Of course he was yelling loudly by now. You would expect that from the monster of this city, always getting mad whenever it came to this certain informant. But this time it was different. Something about that man just seemed different. And Shizuo absolutely hated it, hated that he didn't know what was different all of the sudden.

Izaya rolled his eyes shortly and sighed deeply, letting his arms fall down heavily by his sides. "Didn't I just tell you, that nothing can keep me away?" He shortened the distance with another short step closer to the blonde, tilting his head slightly back to remain eye contact. "At least not before I get what I want." His voice lowered to a whisper and a wide smirk played over his lips.

"And what is it that you want?" Shizuo felt rather uncomfortable with how close the raven was, only little distance between them. He didn't notice that the people around them had left the scene several moments ago. His anger drew all his attention to the man he hated more than anything and anyone.

"Who knows?" Izaya slowly leaned closer to the man, his smirk wide and playful across his pale face. Before the bodyguard could do anything, he quickly grabbed the man's blue glassed sunglasses, pecked his lips shortly and twirled around in a loud laugh. He loved to confuse this man and it was always so damn amusing to tease him, so why not take it to the next level? It might be fun – not to mention damn good.

That was all it took to send Shizuo's anger over the edge. Nothing else. Only the very short second his lips met with the flea's and that was all. "You're so dead now, flea!" he yelled loudly, reaching forward to grab around the man's neck. Unfortunately, the informant just simply twirled around and avoided the grip with ease.

"You're saying that but..." Izaya threw his arms out to each side and smirked widely at the furious blonde. "Here I am, fully alive. If you really want to kill me, Shizu-chan..." He twirled around once until he stood with his back to the monster. "...Then you'll have to catch me first." Without warning, he started running full speed away from the other, an almost maniac like grin spread across his face. If he just could run all the way to where he wanted without the monster knowing, he would get what he wanted, no doubt.

Shizuo didn't hesitate for a single second to run after the informant. He just quickly began running full speed after the man, keeping his sharp glare locked right on him so he wouldn't get out of his sight and run somewhere suddenly. He would never let this man go without a fight!

Izaya glanced shortly over his one shoulder, only to see the monster chase right after him and it only made him smirk widely. Everything was going just as planned and that was just how he loved it. So damn amusing to see that furious look on the monster's face.

Without the bodyguard knowing or realizing it, they had run all the way back to the monster's apartment, the place with the broken lock and only a kick would be enough for the door to open. With enough force, that was.

And that was exactly what it got. Izaya kicked the door open with a loud bang the second he stood in front of it. He glanced shortly behind him, just to make sure the monster was following him. Luckily, he was. Just right behind him. Perfect.

Crimson red eyes went around the room until they locked on what he assumed was the bedroom. A wide smirk played over his pale face again and without hesitating, he ran into the room and moved around to hide behind the door. Now it was only a matter of time before the monster followed him in, probably still unaware of what exactly was going on. "_Stupid monster..._"

Unfortunately Shizuo had noticed and realized where the flea was leading him to. But why, he still needed to figure out. Not even when he saw the informant disappear into the bedroom, did he know what the man was planning. You never knew with this guy. Always planning something and it was never for someone other than himself – for his own amusement.

As he pretty much stormed into the bedroom, he looked around and quickly got confused. He couldn't see the informant. Didn't he just run in there? He sighed and grumbled low to himself, as he began to search the room for that damn flea. But not long into his search and into the room, he heard the door shut behind him. It made him stop everything he was doing and turn around to see what was going on.

When his hatred filled eyes locked on the widely smirking informant with a hand on the now closed door, he felt a mix between absolute hate and anger and confusion. What the hell was that flea planning to do? No matter what it was, he was prepared to fight back with all his anger and power.

"What the hell are you planning, flea?" he finally asked, his curiosity taking over rather quickly and his tone in his voice showing obviously just how angry and slightly confused he was.

Izaya shrugged shortly and slowly dragged the hand down from the closed door. "I wonder what, Shizu-chan," he said, his voice lowered just a bit as he slowly took a few steps towards the blonde. "What could I possible be planning here... in your apartment... in your bedroom... with you?"

He stopped walking when there was only very little distance between the monster and himself, the bed just a step or away. "Can't you figure it out on your own or is your brain just too small to think on your own?" Crimson red and lustful eyes locked with mocha colored and hatred filled ones as the fur edged black jacket slowly slid down from the slim and black clothed arms, only to be found on the bedroom floor a second or so later.

Shizuo took a step back as the informant inched closer. But it was only to be reminded what was behind him; the bed. With a short surprised sound, he fell down onto the soft bed behind him but kept his glare locked up on the smirking raven. He really did not like this very much...

"Just tell me what the hell you're planning, flea." He pulled himself a bit up by keeping his balance with his elbows.

"No, I won't tell you," Izaya said back, the smirk slowly fading just a bit as he moved up to stand right in front of the blonde on the bed. "I'll show you. But I think you've already figured it out, since you're just laying there on the bed, ready to be taken by the man you hate. Or maybe..." He paused shortly and placed his hands on the monster's knees. "...You're simply just so confused, that you have no idea what the hell you're doing and just so stupid, that you didn't even see the bed behind you."

Shizuo gave the hands on his knees a short glance, but he quickly turned his gaze back up to the raven. "Just tell me what the fuck you want!" He was getting impatient and he wanted to know. He might seem stupid for not having it figured out by now. Or maybe he just didn't want to admit it, admit that he might want it. No one could really be sure about that.

Izaya smirked widely and quickly spread the man's legs apart, before he moved closer, placing his knees up on the bed behind the monster and his hands on either sides of him. He leaned his head closer to the blonde, knowing there was no way to escape for him. He had caught him off guard. He could see it by the look in that man's eyes; totally shocked and surprised.

"I just thought we could have a different kind of fighting this time, Shizu-chan," he said, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. Without letting the monster say anything, protest or try to move away, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips the the blonde's.

Shizuo's mocha like eyes widened in surprise but knowing how he really couldn't pull back in any way, he froze and didn't move at all. But it only took him a short second to remember, that he still had his arms to use. Placing his hands on the informant's shoulders, he quickly pushed him up and broke the kiss. His eyes narrowed down to the usual, but now a lot more angry, glare.

"What the fucking hell, flea?" was all he managed to get out in pure anger. If only he had known this before they even made it to his apartment... then he would just kill that man before he could do anything to him. This was just the worst and he doubted it could get any worse. He was going to change his mind rather quickly, though.

Izaya let out a loud laugh but it stopped so quickly, that it almost sounded fake. "You're really stupid, aren't you?" He shook his head shortly and grabbed around the blonde's wrists, pinning his arms down to the bed only a second after. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the grip, but there was always hope for his actions to shock the man too much to do anything about it.

"Like I said; I want to do something different for a change." A smile slowly played over his features and his one hand moved from the monster's wrist down his side to his hips. "And I think you know what I'm talking about. You really can't be that stupid, Shizu-chan. If you are..." He sighed slightly and let his hand move up the man's chest, only to start unbuttoning both the shirt and vest. "...then I'm sorry, but that will make you rather annoying to have around and not all that fun to tease anymore. And we don't want me to just kill you because you're getting boring, am I right?"

Shizuo couldn't find anything to say. Not even a single word. He wanted to stop the flea from unbuttoning his shirt, but before he knew it, his muscular chest was revealed. His body wouldn't move anyway. He couldn't make it move, not even his arms even though they weren't pinned anymore. The informant was busy touching his chest.

"I take your silence as you want this, Shizu-chan." Izaya moved his hands down the bare chest and bit his bottom lip lightly. "I bet no one has ever touched you like this before, hm? Maybe you're a virgin and have been waiting for so long to get fucked," he teased, leaning his head close down to press his lips softly to the muscular chest, while his hands continued to move downwards.

Shizuo felt a shiver run from his lower back and upwards at the touch and kiss on his chest. Even if he hated the man more than he could show or tell, he had to admit it at some point... he was kind of turned on by now. But it didn't show all that well and he really hoped it wouldn't. Especially not after hearing the informant's words, which only made him wide his mocha like eyes in both anger and surprise.

"I'm not a virgin, flea," he defended himself, keeping the widened glare down at the informant, who only moved further and further down. He hated being like this, under the man he hated. Why the hell couldn't he make his body move, anyway? What was wrong with him?

Izaya quickly ran out of bare skin to touch and kiss and he didn't hesitate to open the monster's belt and pull the zipper down. "Oh, is that so?" He smirked widely as he slowly moved the man's pants down, moving the white boxers with him. "Then I'm sure you won't mind me touching you... since it's not your first time being touch this way."

Once he had gotten the pants and boxers pulled down without any protests from the monster, his gaze came to lock down at the slowly rising member and a wide smirk curled up on his pale face. "Oh my, Shizu-chan, you're one big fellow, aren't you?" He licked his lips shortly, before he leaned close and wrapped his one hand around the monster's manhood.

Shizuo's eyes widened once again and he quickly closed his mouth tightly to not let any sort of sounds out. He quickly closed his eyes when the hand around his member slowly started moving up and down, a tingling feeling appeared in his lower stomach and he could feel how he slowly got hard, aroused. He hated it already.

"St-Stop it, flea..." he mumbled low, tilted his head back and moving an arm over his eyes, as if that would help him get away from what was happening.

Izaya didn't not. No. He only moved his hands faster up and down, stroking up and down the hard length in a fast pace. "No, I think you're enjoying this quite a bit, aren't you~?" he asked, a smirk playing over his features. "How 'bout I'll make you enjoy this even more?" His voice sounded almost devilish and his smirk showed that quite well.

He slowly leaned down and parted his lips just a bit, his tongue moving out without his eyes leaving the man's hidden face. The second his tongue touched the hardness in his hands, he could almost feel the shiver from the monster and it only made him smirk even more. He slowly dragged the tongue up the wet shaft, licking up the length until he reached the tip, where he stopped just shortly, only to say something.

"Mm, Shizu-chan's actually quite tasty," he said in a teasing tone, even though he really meant it. And he was starting to grow hard himself, which only made him want to rush things even more. But did he? No. He wanted to get the best out of this moment, probably the last time they did anything like this.

Shizuo felt something warm around his member, so he slowly moved the arm away from his face to be able to look down at what the flea was doing. The second he locked eyes down on him, he really wish he hadn't. The informant had taken his member into his mouth! His mocha eyes widened within a second at the sight of it.

"A-Ah, stop... it, flea!" He tried to squirm out of the informant's mouth but it was impossible. He had to admit it sooner or later; it felt pretty damn good and his body was only asking for more, while his mind was telling his body to stop, telling him this was wrong.

Of course, that wasn't nearly enough to make Izaya stop any of the things he was doing. Instead of doing as ordered, he slowly started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the piece of the monster in his mouth. It was surprisingly tasty and he wanted more, a lot more.

He slowly moved his one hand down to the blonde's entrance, letting one or two fingers tease the tight ring while he kept his head moving up and down. Getting a shiver as a response but no stop, he continued to tease for another few moments, before he finally couldn't wait for much longer. He wanted it – now.

Without hesitating for another second, he pressed one finger inside the ring of muscles, while his tongue went around the slightly leaking tip. He just knew he was going to get killed after all this was done, but that was exactly why he had to enjoy the time it lasted.

Shizuo's eyes only widened even more when he felt the slim finger go inside him. It was a strange feeling, yet he couldn't help but shut his mouth tightly so no sounds would be able to come out from him. It was all... a very strange situation and he hated how things were changed. But it seemed he could do nothing to stop it. His body wouldn't move at the moment.

Izaya noticed how the monster was holding everything back for a change and it only amused him even more, making him want to tease him for much longer. But truth to be told; he was actually quite hard himself. Just for a little longer...

He slowly added a second finger inside the blonde's entrance and he finally got what he wanted: a sound from the man, a moan that Shizuo really tried his best to stop from escaping from his throat. It seemed like he didn't succeed this time.

Shizuo hated this, hated this so fucking much. That sound he just made... why did he have to do that? Why did this have to happen to him? He slowly titled his head back and closed his eyes tightly, just wanting to get this over with so he finally could kill this damn flea.

When he felt the fingers inside him begin to both move and part from each other, stretching him, he really felt his anger finally start to take over. But what could he do? His body wouldn't move from pure surprise at what the flea was doing to him. He hated it!

Izaya finally had enough of the teasing. He quickly pulled his head back from the hardened member and pulled his fingers out from the ring of muscles. In a few quick movements he got his own black v-necked shirt off and thrown down onto the floor and he was now about to pull his pants and underwear down, when he suddenly was stopped by the monster.

Shizuo had quickly realized what the informant was thinking about doing. And he was not going to let that happen. He sat up and grabbed around the man's wrist, glaring up at the only smirking man. "Don't you dare do that, flea," he said, his tone obviously angry.

Izaya only smirked wider by this. "Ah, but I think you want it, Shizu-chan," he said teasingly. Even though the man had grabbed his wrist, he continued with pulling his pants down, soon to be revealing his rising member. "Don't you, hm~?"

Shizuo couldn't help it. His eyes were just drawn down to the revealed rising member. But when he realized that he was staring, he quickly turned his gaze up at the raven. "No, I don't," he said, pulling himself back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He really wanted this to be over – as quick as possible.

He sighed heavily once more and closed his legs, knowing that the flea was probably just waiting to get in. "Not even the least..." he mumbled low, turning his gaze to the side.

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at the monster's action. Oh, how obvious it was that now both of them wanted this. He lightly placed his hands down on the bare knees after he had removed his own pants and underwear and thrown them out of the way. With surprisingly little force, he managed to get the man's legs open once again, revealing the rising member once again and this time he didn't get any protests from the blonde himself.

"Is that so? Well, this thing sure disagrees with you, Shizu-chan." He lightly touched the almost throbbing member for just a short second, getting tightened muscles from the blonde as a response. Not a single word, not even a glare. "Maybe I'll just have to force you and make you realize how good you'll feel."

Once again he leaned down over the monster of Ikebukuro and placed his hands down onto the bed. Only this time, he shifted his hips slightly to get his hardened member placed right in front of the ring of muscles. He locked his crimson red eyes down at mocha eyes, that now finally was looking back at him.

Without letting the monster say anything, Izaya slowly bucked his hips, entering him through the ring of muscles. He bit his bottom lip slightly and kept his gaze down at Shizuo, just to see his reaction.

Shizuo's eyes widened the second he felt... something weird enter him. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize what had just entered him. And he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. ...Probably the latter, no doubt. Never in his life would he even say that he liked this, not even as a lie or joke. It would be the biggest lie ever.

Without giving it a single thought, Izaya started to move. He bucked his hips back and forth in a somewhat slow pace, thrusting deep into the blonde. The feeling of being inside someone who usually wanted to break him in half was just amazing and he couldn't help but part his lips to let soft moans out.

Even though he really, really hated this, Shizuo couldn't help but let a few moans out himself. Not that it felt particularly good, he would never admit something like that. Never in his freaking life!

Within minutes the bedroom was filled with moans, a wet sound and a sound from skin to skin contact. Both men was close to their climax faster than any of them thought they would get to it. And Izaya couldn't say he liked it. That only meant he had to stop soon and... probably get killed.

He hated admitting it but Shizuo was actually about to come. "_A-ah...!_" He couldn't help but to let strange noises out, noises he would never in his life make ever again. Just like this situation would never happen again. At least not in this kind of way. It was a one time only.

Before any of them had time to hold back or do anything, both of them was send over the edge. In loud moans, the white creamy substance from the monster was sent up in the air and landed down onto his own stomach, while the same kind of substance was shot from the informant into the monster.

Shizuo needed time to catch his breath – not very long though. It didn't take him more than a second to realize... what they had just done. His mocha like eyes widened and he quickly kicked the raven haired's shoulder, forcing the man to pull out of him. Without saying anything, he pulled himself up from the bed, letting the creamy substance run out from his entrance.

Izaya only smirked at this and turned to look after the blonde. _How amusing, Shizu-chan..._

Shizuo grabbed around the handle on the door and opened the door, but before walking out, he turned to glare at the informant and pointed at him with his index finger.

"Next time, I'm on top, flea." And by that, he left the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ...I'm not very proud of this. ;_; I thought I'd write a Izuo one-shot for a change, even though it was... quite awkward and strange writing it. This is the first and probably last Izuo I'll be writing. Just throwing it out there. Anyway; Thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
